world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy World War
Holy World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Fairy Tail, One Piece, RWBY and Assassination Classroom verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity", "XFangHeartX" and "Autistic-Grizzly". It is also rated T. Takes place after Assassin's Journey. Overview In the vast regions of the universe, there were two unknown gods: one of light, and one of darkness. They've battled for a millennium over the fate of humanity and the universe. As the god of darkness gathers an army of evil, the goddess of light summons heroes from five different worlds to search for twelve crystal fragments and protect all life before the evil god consumes everything in despair and malevolence. With all six worlds at stake, a large gang of young heroes are put to the ultimate test as they find the fragments, battle old and supernatural enemies, learn about Earth's culture, uncover truths that are kept from their respective worlds for so long, forge a bond that is so deep like family, and create choices that will decide their own futures forever! Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Acts of Order *Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa, Satsuki Yukino young) *Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara, MAKO young) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya) *Monkey D. Luffy (Mayumi Tanaka) **Blizzard (Tomokazu Seki) *Ruby Rose (Saori Hayami) **Zwei (Natsuki Hanae) *Nagisa Shiota (Mai Fuchigami) **Blue (Misato Fukuen) The Alliance *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) *Nami (Akemi Okamura) *Weiss Schnee (Yōko Hikasa) *Kaede Kayano (Aya Suzaki) *Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara) *Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) *Apus Sachi (Kana Hanazawa) *Vulpecula Emma (Yukiyo Fujii) *Aria (Mamiko Noto) *Gray Fullbuster (Yūichi Nakamura, Eri Kitamura young) *Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ōhara) *Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) **Carla (Yui Horie) *Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) *Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) *Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) **Pantherlily (Hiroki Tōchi) *Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) *Roronoa Zoro (Kazuya Nakai, Megumi Urawa young) *Usopp (Kappei Yamaguchi) *Sanji (Hiroaki Hirata) *Tony Tony Chopper (Ikue Ōtani) *Nico Robin (Yuriko Yamaguchi) *Franky (Kazuki Yao) *Brook (Chō) *Monkey D. Aika (Ikue Ōtani) **Kumi (Megumi Toyoguchi) *Blake Belladonna (Yū Shimamura) *Yang Xiao Long (Ami Koshimizu) *Jaune Arc (Hiro Shimono) *Nora Valkyrie (Aya Suzaki) *Lie Ren (Sōma Saitō) *Karma Akabane (Nobuhiko Okamoto) *Tomohito Sugino (Yoshitaka Yamaya) *Yuma Isogai (Ryōta Ōsaka) *Hiroto Maehara (Shintarō Asanuma) *Manami Okuda (Sayuri Yahagi) *Yukiko Kanzaki (Satomi Satō) *Rio Nakamura (Manami Numakura) *Meg Kataoka (Chie Matsuura) *Hinata Okano (Minami Tanaka) *Toka Yada (Ayaka Suwa) *Masayoshi Kimura (Shunsuke Kawabe) *Sosuke Sugaya (Eiji Miyashita) *Yuzuki Fuwa (Kana Ueda) *Ryunosuke Chiba (Junji Majima) *Rinka Hayami (Shiho Kawaragi) *Ryoma Terasaka (Subaru Kimura) Allies *Elysium (Chie Nakamura) *Athena's Army **Sagittarius Seiya (Tōru Furuya, Masakazu Morita young) **Libra Shiryu (Ken Narita) **Cygnus Hyoga (Mamoru Miyano) **Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) **Phoenix Ikki (Tomokazu Sugita) **Aries Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara) **Gemini Integra (Yukana) **Scorpio Sonia (Aya Hisakawa) **Raki (Ai Maeda) **Selene (Mariko Honda) *Crime Sorcière **Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa) **Ultear Milkovich (Miyuki Sawashiro) **Meredy (Saori Gotō) *Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono) *Mavis Vermillion (Mamiko Noto) *Jimbei (Katsuhisa Hōki) *Ozpin (Kazuhiko Inoue) **Oscar Pine (Rie Kugimiya) *Qrow Branwen (Hiroaki Hirata) *Sun Wukong (Tomoaki Maeno) *Neptune Vasilias (Yoshiki Nakajima) *Korosensei (Jun Fukuyama) *Ritsu (Saki Fujita) *Celestial Spirits **Aries (Sayaka Narita) **Taurus (Eiji Sekiguchi) **Gemini (Yukiyo Fuiji Gemi, Kanami Satō Mini) **Cancer (Yoshimutsu Shimoyama) **Loke (Daisuke Kishio) **Virgo (Miyuki Sawashiro) **Scorpio (Daisuke Kishio) **Sagittarius (Masaki Kawanabe) **Capricorn (Takaya Kuroda) **Aquarius (Eri Kitamura) **Plue (Saori Gotō) **Horologium (Masaki Kawanabe) *Special Forces **Captain Troy Redfield (Tōru Ōkawa) **Lieutenant Madison Hawkeye (Fumiko Orikasa) **Warrant Officer Ben Briggs (Kenta Miyake) **Sergeant David Woods (Toshiyuki Morikawa) **Corporal Mark Fernandez (Kishō Taniyama) *Redfield Family **Megan Redfield (Junko Minagawa) **Evan Redfield (Yūsuke Kobayashi) ***Buck (Toshiyuki Toyonaga) **Holly Redfield (Aya Endō) **Derek Redfield (Ayumu Murase) **Faith Redfield (Yui Ogura) *Sarutobi Clan **Gen Sarutobi (Tesshō Genda) **Mikasa Sarutobi (Yui Ishikawa) *Thor (Mahito Ōba) *Chiron (Tetsu Inada) *King Kong (Ryūzaburō Ōtomo) Antagonists *Nightmare (Nobuyuki Hiyama) *Acts of Chaos **Venus (Romi Park) **Future Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) **Akainu (Fumihiko Tachiki) **Cinder Fall (Yūko Kaida) **Shiro/Kotaro Yanagisawa (Ryōta Takeuchi Shiro; Mitsuaki Madono Yanagisawa) *The Coalition **Venusians ***Almas (Akio Ōtsuka) ***Era (Kikuko Inoue) ***Mea (Masumi Asano) ***Saberio (Tetsu Inada) ***Sauk (Kenjiro Tsuda) ***Tetra (Ryōtarō Okiayu) ***Ceuta (Hitomi Nabatame) ***Coleus (Toshiyuki Morikawa) ***Salem (Daisuke Ono) ***Reba (Kōsuke Toriumi) ***Dominate (Kazuya Nakai) ***Taka (Taiten Kusunoki) ***Seta (Tomokazu Seki) ***Vex (Rikiya Koyama) ***Zeta (Daisuke Namikawa) **Genos Arclight (Shō Hayami) **Four Guardian Spirits ***Efreet (Hideo Ishikawa) ***Gnome (Tetsu Inada) ***Undine (Yūko Kaida) ***Sylph (Satomi Satō) **Oración Seis ***Midnight (Kōki Uchiyama) ***Cobra (Atsushi Imaruoka) ***Racer (Junji Majima) ***Angel (Fukuya Oura) **Minerva Orland (Kikuko Inoue) **Zancrow (Tetsu Shiratori) **Azuma (Hiroshi Shirokuma) **Flare Corona (Shizuka Itō) **Erigor (Kōichi Tōchika) **Kizaru (Unshō Ishizuka) **Aokiji (Takehito Koyasu) **Rob Lucci (Tomokazu Seki) **Hordy Jones (Jouji Nakata) **Crocodile (Ryūzaburō Ōtomo) **Gecko Moria (Katsuhisa Hōki) **Eneru (Toshiyuki Morikawa) **Adam Taurus (Yūichi Nakamura) **Raven Branwen (Megumi Hayashibara) ***Vernal (Ai Kayano) **Hazel Rainart (Akio Ōtsuka) **Tyrian Callows (Yoku Shioya) **Cinder's Faction ***Emerald Sustrai (Marina Inoue) ***Mercury Black (Hikaru Midorikawa) ***Roman Torchwick (Shin-ichiro Miki) ****Neopolitan (Konomi Fujimura) **The Reaper (Nobunaga Shimazaki) **The Five Virtuosos ***Gakushu Asano (Mamoru Miyano) ***Teppei Araki (Anri Katsu) ***Ren Sakakibara (Kaito Ishikawa) ***Natsuhiko Koyama (Teppei Akahira) ***Tomoya Seo (Shun Takagi) *Britannia Knights **Klaud el Britannia (Takehito Koyasu) **Bismarck Waldstein (Rikiya Koyama) **Cordellia li Britannia (Junko Mingawa) **Villetta Eve (Akeno Watanabe) **Lloyd Aspuld (Tetsu Shiratori) *Alma Kaiba (Yūto Uemura, Megumi Han young) *Zeref Dragneel (Akira Ishida) *Blackbeard (Akio Ōtsuka) *Loki (Daisuke Hirakawa) *Fenrir (Keiji Fujiwara) **Hati Hróðvitnisson (Yoshimitsu Shimoyama) **Sköll (Daisuke Namikawa) *Fafnir (Shin-ichiro Miki) *Ares (Shō Hayami) **Nemean Lion (Katsuyuki Konishi) **Krokottas Hyena (Hiroyuki Yoshino) *Kraken (Unshō Ishizuka) *Lykaon Wolf (Kenji Nomura) *Ramarak (Shigeru Chiba) *Ifrit (Nobuo Tobita) *Leviathan (Urara Takano) *Alexander *Grendel (Takaya Kuroda) Other Characters *Acnologia (Kōsuke Toriumi) *E.N.D. (Tetsuya Kakihara) *Grandeeney (Shōko Tsuda) *Hayabusa Shiota (Jin Urayama) *Hinano Kurahashi (Hisako Kanemoto) *Hiromi Shiota (Kotono Mitsuishi) *Ilya (Aya Hisakawa) *Igneel (Hidekatsu Shibata) *Irina Jelavić / Bitch-sensei (Shizuka Itō) *Itona Horibe (Megumi Ogata) *Kido Saori "Athena" (Shōko Nakagawa) *Koki Mimura (Shinya Takahashi) *Kotaro Takebayashi (Takahiro Mizushima) *Kunia (Machiko Toyoshima) *Makarov Dreyar (Shinpachi Tsuji) *Metalicana (Atsushi Imaruoka) *Odin (Hidekatsu Shibata) *Ophiuchus Shaina (Mami Koyama) *Penny Polendina (Megumi Han) *Portgas D. Ace (Toshio Furukawa) *Pyrrha Nikos (Megumi Toyoguchi) *Salem Starlight (Kikuko Inoue) *Saturn / Subaru (Yū Mizushima) *Shanks (Shūichi Ikeda) *Sumire Hara (Miho Hino) *Summer Rose (Fumiko Orikasa) *Tadaomi Karasuma (Tomokazu Sugita) *Taiga Okajima (Ryō Naitō) *Taisei Yoshida (Yoshiyuki Shimozuma) *Taiyang Xiao Long (Kenyū Horiuchi) *Takuya Muramatsu (Kōki Harasawa) *Ultear Milkovich (Miyuki Sawashiro) *Ur Milkovich (Miyuki Sawashiro) *Yusei Shiota (Ikuji Nose) Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *Connecticut **Danbury *New Jersey *New York City ** *Texas ** *Washington, D.C. Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany *Berlin Greece *Athens Italy * Norway *Sweden **Stockholm Russia * Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo South America Brazil *Rio de Janeiro Africa Egypt *Cairo Kenya * Oceania Australia *Sydney Antartica Heaven * Hell * Asgard * Celestial Spirit World Terminology Cosmo: A mystical energy and the fundamental force which powers every supernatural feat in the Saint Seiya world. It is the source of life for all living beings and also the reason all matter in the universe exists. It originated from the Big Bang that gave birth to the universe, and any time Cosmo is burned inside a body, it's a smaller scale reproduction of the real Big Bang. All human beings have Cosmo deep inside themselves, but only a few are truly aware of it, and even fewer are able to burn it and/or increase it until it explodes. *'Cosmoenergy': The energy generated by the burning of one's Cosmo, which is also called an "aura". It's the primary life force in the universe, used by every living being (even after dead in the case of humans) and heavily associated to senses. Saints and other warriors, gods, and some select others can use the cosmoenergy to awaken senses above the regular ones necessary for life. Color varies to the user: colors like blue, red, green, white, pink, yellow are associated with positive elements as strength, justice, peace, hope, happiness, love and good. While colors like purple, black, dark red (blood), etc., are associated with the negative elements as evil, cruelty, ambition, and destruction. Cloths: Armors worn by Athena's 88 Saints, one for each constellation. There are 48 Bronze Cloths, 24 Silver Cloths, 12 Gold Cloths, and one more that is Athena's, a God Cloth. *'Bronze Cloth': The 48 Cloths worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, the weakest level of soldiers in her army. *'Gold Cloth': The 12 Cloths worn by Athena's Gold Saints, the strongest level of soldiers in her army. Clothstones: Containers for the Cloths worn by Athena's Saints, which take the shape of many minerals. *'Superior Clothstones': Evolved version of normal Clothstones, with the energy of Ryusei. Senses: The five basic senses of every living being: sight (eyes), hearing (ears), taste (mouth), smell (nose) and touch (nerves) are the senses which most human beings are born with, and encompass their activities in life. *'Intuition': The sixth sense that represents the strength of Athena's Saints, and is inherent to all who feel their own and/or that of others. Several supplementary abilities include telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, atomic manipulation and destruction, energy projection, and temperature manipulation. *'Miraculosity': The seventh sense that draws out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. *'Godhood': The ninth sense. *'Ryusei': The ultimate form of Cosmo, said to majestly burn like a shining meteor. Once activated, it allows the user to become a beacon of pure energy once consumed by it (depending on the user's Cosmo color). This power gives the user immeasurable power, enough to fight on par with, and defeat even demigod-level beings. *'Gaia': A legendary power that only one person can acquire every one millennium. The other requirement is that person who had experiences and growth the most, regardless of race, age, gender and history. An enchantment of Ryusei, Gaia grants the user immeasurable power to battle god-level beings of various mythologies. It also increases their physical strength, speed, reflexes, senses, and even their Cosmo to the highest point possible. Another trait that when in contact with a god, the user can gain a portion of that god's energy and transfer it to their own, allowing him to create an energy clone with that god's power. Magic: The physical embodiment of the spirit, and the main form of combat utilized by Mages. To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Ethernano (the magical particles inside every living being; organic and inorganic). Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mage's Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. *'Caster Magic': Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic': Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. *'Ancient Spell': Ancient Spell as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic': A type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. Magic Items: Objects with magical properties. Can be used by Mages and regular people. *'Everyday Objects': Magical Items are items that have practical applications in everyday life. *'Weapons': Magic Items that are used in battle or for defense by the user. *'Armors': Magic Items that are worn by the user. These usually have magical properties that give the user some type of advantage in battle. Devil Fruit: Mystical fruits found in the One Piece world that can give the eater a variety of abilities depending on the fruit. There are three known types: *'Paramecia': The most common of the three, they give the user various superhuman abilities and/or traits. Other Paramecia can alter features of the body, such as stretching one's own limbs, or the people, objects, and environment around them. Finally, there are users that generate substances, such as poison. *'Logia': Normally the rarest of the three, Logias allow the user to transform into an element or even into a materialization of a abstract concept, such as darkness. This can render them intangible to physical attacks as well as be able to absorb said incoming attacks. Logia users also gain abilities that relate to their element. *'Zoan': This type allows the user to transform into an animal and acquire every trait associated with that animal. The users can also transform into human-animal hybrid forms or a twin-beast hybrid. Additionally there is a subtype of Zoan much rarer than even Logias, the Mythical Zoan. Haki: A mysterious power found in every living being in the One Piece world, while not too different from the normal senses, most are not able to tap into this ability. Currently, most Haki users are limited to two types of Haki with a select few being capable of the 3rd Haki type, Conqueror's. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Dust: Dust is used as an energy propellant in the world of RWBY. It is also used to power weapons and machinery, such as Weiss' Myrtenaster, though Dust can still be used without the aid of weapons or machines. Dust is a natural resource, sometimes called "Nature's Wrath" according to the opening narration. It is available in different colors and states, such as crystal and powder, the only difference between the crystal and powder forms of Dust is a significant decrease in potency for the crystal form. Dust functions in a manner similar to a combination of batteries, fuel, and personal energy. Dust is sold in shops, such as From Dust Till Dawn. It is shown to have natural explosive power. During the store robbery, Roman threw a crystal at Ruby's feet and shot it, causing a powerful explosion. The powdered form appears to be more volatile, since a simple sneeze from Ruby resulted in the detonation of a Dust cloud. We have yet to see the everyday use of Dust, but it has been mentioned that Dust is very much related to weaponry in RWBY. It can be easily speculated as electricity or a similar type of fuel (assumed to run vehicles such as the Airships for example). *'Types of Dust': Dust is noted to come in several different attributes and colors. Weiss in Episode 2 identified three types of Dust: Fire, Water, and Lightning. Red dust appears to be fire, Cyan as ice, and White as pure kinetic force. Faunus: Faunus are a humanoid race that are similar to the Humans except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals. Some, such as Blake Belladonna and Velvet Scarlatina, have been shown to have animal ears, in these cases those of a cat or a rabbit; others have been shown to have horns protruding from their heads. Faunus with animal ears also appear to have a set of Human ears, as do those with horns. Some Faunus, such as Sun Wukong, may have prehensile tails. In addition, they may also share more subtle physical similarities to animals, such as Blake's eyes, which are amber in color and tilted upwards at the corners (two common characteristics of cat eyes). It has also been stated that most Faunus have remarkable night vision, a trait that they use to great effect in combat. Faunus are usually treated like animals or second-class citizens by some Humans, seem to suffer from racism and discrimination, are shown still trying to gain equality. Aura: Aura is an ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. For example, the color of Aura is different from person to person. Also, a person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it. It is mentioned that anything with a soul has an Aura, but Humans and Faunus seem to be the only beings able to weaponize it for their own protection. Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. It has been shown that Aura strength degrades with continual use. This limits the applications of Aura in combat as, with time or heavy use, a person's Aura will decay to the point where they are left weakened or even incapacitated. It can be compared to Ki or Chi in other media. Aura is a necessary energy source for all Hunters/Huntresses, being their most powerful ally in battle. Aura, as demonstrated by various characters, has the ability to do the following: *'Heightened Perception': Aura seems to be able to sharpen one's senses, or allow one to detect danger, as mentioned by Pyrrha. *'Defense': Demonstrated by Ren in the forest, and explained by Pyrrha. Aura is mainly used for defensive purposes. Ren used his to block the fangs of a King Taijitu that was attacking him. *'Offense': Demonstrated by Ren in the forest, as he sends a shock wave of force propelling a fang through the snake's head, causing it to explode. Additionally, Pyrrha has stated that all tools and equipment are conduits for a person's Aura. *'Aura': One's Aura can be used to 'unlock' the Aura of someone else; as shown by Pyrrha, who unlocks Jaune's Aura. Doing this appears to take a toll on the user however. *'Healing': It also seems that those with a strong enough Aura can heal minor wounds. Jaune used this directly on a small cut after having his Aura unlocked. However, it appears that the healing is automatic, and not caused at will. It also seems to wear off after engaging in combat, as Jaune's injuries returned post-battle with an Ursa. Semblance: Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power, as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. Individuals possess their own unique Semblance that represents an aspect of their character. It is currently unknown if an individual's Semblance is related to their Aura. Those that use Semblance are able to manipulate certain physical phenomena according to the nature of their power. Some individuals, such as Weiss Schnee, are able to use their Semblance to create glyphs that generate some desired effect. Ruby Rose is able to move at incredible speeds, while Pyrrha Nikos can manipulate magnetic forces. Superpower: A superhuman ability an individual can possess after the Genesis Wave. *'Activation-Type': *'Equipment-Type': *'Transformer-Type': *'Mutation-Type': *'Magic-Type': Weapons/Vehicles *Adamantine Armor *Black Kabuto *Black Rhino FR-U 4 *Black Wing Armor *Brachio Tank 5 *Celestial Armor *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Canis Minor Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Goat Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Lion Key **Gate of the Maiden Key **Gate of the Ram Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Twins Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key *Clear Heart Clothing *Flame Empress Armor *Fleuve d'étoiles *Flight Armor *General Franky *Heart Kreuz Armor *Heaven's Wheel Armor *Kitetsu III *Lightning Empress Armor *Magic Clima-Tact *Mini Merry 2 *Mjölnir *Morning Star Armor *Musica Sword *Nakagami Armor *Shark Submerge 3 *Shusui *Soul Calibur *Soul Edge *Soul Solid *Thousand Sunny *Wado Ichimonji *White Rocking Horse 1 Races *Human Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with five separate verses containing many powerful characters, including several humans, animals (natural and genetically enhanced), aliens, mythological creatures, demons, dragons and gods. It has Building to Multi-City Block level Mid Tiers, Town to Mountain level High Tiers, Large Mountain to Island level Top Tiers, and Large Island to Planet level God Tiers. It is decently fast, starting from Supersonic all the way to Speed of Light. Tiers God Tiers: Large Island to Planet level Top Tiers: Large Mountain to Island level High Tiers: Town to Mountain level Mid Tiers: Building to Multi-City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Wall level Music Openings #Power of the Dream by Iol (Prologue - 12) #Hologram by Nico Touches The Walls (Ch13-23) #NO-LIMIT by Osaka☆Shunkashuto (Ch24-32) #Hope by Namie Amuro (Ch33-39) #Next Generation by ROOT FIVE (Ch40-45) Endings #Kimi no Mirai by ROOT FIVE (Chapter 1 - 12) #Nevermore by Casey Lee Williams & Adrienne Cowan (Ch13-22) #Lotus Pain by Mashiro Ayano (C23-32) #Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to by Breathe (Ch33-38) #Mata Kimi ni Aeru no Hi by Miyawaki (Ch39-45) Crew Japanese *??? English *ADR Studios: Trivia * Category:World War Series Wiki